ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 - Is It You Favorite Movie So Far?
Paramount Pictures' Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 is in theaters. The first part of the sixth and final installment is the darkest film into the entire Jane Hoop Elementary film series to date yet. The film breaks a couple of box office records. And the film is rated PG-13, where the others were PG ratings. Danny Gorden and his friends Rebecca Henry and Alec Gutzwiller are back along with their other friends Cory Berning and Jaquille Short to the big scren together, featuring the return of five main actors Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. The film forces on the three trio (Danny, Rebecca and Alec) going on an adventure to find three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush from falling, and as prove, their journey is still in works as they will now find three pieces of the broken Crystal Power, which the plot will force in Part 2 of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, where it will pick up after Catwoman unleashes her powers from the Magic Ball. Guess stars are Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, Emma Watson and more. Fans reaction to the film says that it is by far the best film in the entire film series so far, and neither of them saying that it is by far their favorite movie ever since other films they enjoyed. As for you, is Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 you're favorite movie so far? Or if it's sure is, how good was it? Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 features with some intense scenes such as the chasing on top of the building, which is by far the most intense scene in the film so far (I've seen the film and that scene was my favorite). The scene features them being attack by badniks before they get kidnapped by them. Also, the film features with emotional scenes such as Danny and Alec's argument, and leaving each other where Danny and Rebecca are both alone now, as well as Naudia Gorden (Barbara Blue) arguing with Heather Woods (Miley Cyrus) over Alec. Also, the scary scenes is that we see an adorable young Catwoman (Nadia Fay) becoming a bad child as she murdered both of her parents and her grandmother, but her grandfather escapes and survived. He can be seen still alive. Yes, the sixth film is split into two-parts. Part 1 was released on November 12, 2010, and Part 2 is set to release on July 8, 2011, which is seven months away. Paramount Pictures and the film director James Calvin both did a good job of making the film to have the darkest tone yet, because this is the last film in the film series ever! After both parts of the film was released, than there will be no more films ever! Tell us what you think here. Have a nice day!